roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereignty of Vos
It's been a while since I got myself a consort when the Princess died. Now, I can pick up the scent of girls 20 yards away. — Jey Vos Blakeston in his declaration of self-exile. The Sovereignty of Vos is a human regime that is one of the later civilizations in RoVerse to appear, albeit they may have existed for longer than what observations suggest. As an isolated society, the Vos people are oftentimes absent in galactic events and populated spaces. Overview Not much is known about the Sovereignty of Vos other than the fact that they appear to be a nation-state spawning at an undetermined point of time in RoVerse's history. No proof suggests that they originate from other known civilizations despite having human forms and the cognition level of an interstellar civilization. Unsurprisingly, this nation also possesses technologies capable of war. The color of the Sovereignty of Vos is presented as an emblem of two white half-spheres combined together which are surrounded by three overlapping white circles on a dark red background. Appearance The earliest recorded contact between the Vos peoples and the rest of the galaxy was in the mid-63rd Century G.S.A. when large, unclassified vessels were detected traversing from star to star in remote spaces, presumed to have been establishing harvester platforms on asteroids and metal-abundant stars. Observers and scouts who tracked the movements of these evasive ships later traced their origins to a hidden star system placed among a cluster of black holes, ergo stopping the scouts from further surveying the area, fearing the possible risk of colliding into a black hole or even being present in the vicinity of one. The unknown ships have never attempted communication and, for centuries, were only monitored from afar. 900 years after their discovery, the mysterious civilization then initiated their first-ever contact with the galaxy by sending their ambassadors, hailing from the so-called Imperial Vos Sovereignty. Metallic minerals are an important source of economy and development for the Vosyans, and lacking variety in those resources have ultimately prompted them to find trade in the outer worlds. Their expeditions have introduced them to extreme factions such as the radical Akkaran and the tyrannic Vistirr peoples, albeit they would eventually be able to reach safer, neutral territories. However, their journey would come short when they are demanded by other nations to reveal the location of their home planet in return for a trade flow of metals. Valuing their society's secrecy, the Vosyans declined such bargain and return to the Vos system as a result, possibly to never form relations with other nations again. Even so, some of the other nations have clandestinely sent scouting fleets to trail the Vosyan fleet and successfully arrived in the presumed Vos system, albeit unable to find planet Vos. A Vos blockade did, however, confront the explorers and proved themselves unhesitant to fire upon the scout vessels' general direction. The blockade's barrages were believed to be warning shots as a means to keep the planet from being discovered, but the scouts returned fire and a skirmish ensued. The intensity of the Vosyan blasts was enough to destroy a number of ships part of the scouting fleet. While the Sovereignty of Vos defended their actions as countermeasures against possible invaders, the incident has led Vos to become a marked territory on the galactic map as well as labeled the Vos people derogatory terms such as "primitive" and "helpless isolationists" from many parts of the galaxy. By then, the frequency of the Vos people visiting the known regions ever since their brief appearance has become almost nonexistent. Planet Vos is presumed to be a planet comprised of two hemispheres. Archesia ''(ar-kee-zhya) refers to the rocky hemisphere, having natural terrains on its surface and densely polluted by oxidized metal whereas the opposite hemisphere, called the ''Dactyl, is a colossal web of connecting frames that compensates the absent natural half of the planet. The Dactyl's structure exposes the planet's anatomy of which the core can be seen when observed from space. Archesia's surface witnesses occasional super-sandstorms and thick nitrogen haze followed by liquid rains, but it is assumed the Dactyl experiences similar weathers albeit less extreme; the planet's atmosphere is somehow able to maintain its density to suit such climates. Vos' atmosphere extends to the Dactyl though thinner and less breathable should one move further away from Archesia. Vos is, according to records, the seventh planet from its star, situated in the outer rim of its system in between a couple of larger gas planets. It sits on a vertical axis that deviates, possibly caused by its neighboring planets' gravity, between twenty-six to thirty hours for a complete rotation. Orbiting a hypergiant star allows the Vosyan surface sufficient solar heat to prevent itself from continental glaciation, and its location protects it from hazardous meteor bombardment & any chance of a catastrophic celestial phenomenon such as asteroid collisions or an orbital drift. Overall, aside from its unnatural formation, the planet Vos is an irregularity because its host star system has not been recorded to harbor habitable worlds before, much less intelligent and sentient creatures. Vos is the second terrestrial planet found in its solar system after another planet that is closest to the star, the latter of which does not support life. Society Demographic The inhabitants of Vos is a notably recent civilization that has existed for approximately 800 galactic annums. They do not appear to be a diaspora of other known societies in the RoVerse, given that Vosyan humans despite their adequate technological capability only began venturing outside of their star system much later than other space-faring civilizations. The Vosyans (pronounced foh-zyans) are humans albeit they have distinguishable attributes compared to other 'humanic' races — they have higher tolerance to cold temperatures, higher auditory sensitivity, phosphorescent optic organs, paler skin ergo having visible veins, and a marked hypersensitivity to ultraviolet radiation to the point of showing negative reactions among other things — therefore grouping them as a different if not foreign strain of humans. On Vos, most reside in the Dactyl whereas wealthier and/or Vosyans of significance prefer to settle on Archesia especially on the surface, even though they tend to live in deliberately sheltered spaces. The lack of cover from sunlight in Archesia becomes the primary factor of the Vos population being more concentrated in the Dactyl, where living spaces are exclusively protected from excessive ultraviolet. Notably, religious zealots would also choose to live on the planet's surface where ever their location might be in an attempt to demonstrate their denial of tendencies to sunlight as part of their faith. Little can be described of the Vosyans' culture except that they undoubtedly live by strong feudalism and traditionalist notions, leading to clans retaining unfamiliarities with other clans thus at times raising the issue of infighting. Such a culture would indicate the Vosyans to be more interested in domestic affairs than in interstellar events. However, in spite of little to no connection with civilizations beyond their home planet, Vosyans are fully aware of alien societies. They behave condescendingly upon interaction with foreign civilizations, combined with displays of indifference and xenophobia especially to non-humans. Minorities Deeper analysis indicates there exists a percentage of a group separate from the predominant Vosyan people known as Exodians or Exodites. The Sovereignty of Vos does not seem to recognize their validity as well as their cultural identity. These minority Vosyans settle in locations where common Vosyans have no presence such as the far side of the Dactyl. Whether or not this group is a division from the Vosyan race is unknown. Government & Politics The political basis of the Sovereignty of Vos is that of an autocratic kingdom. The monarch presents itself as an emperor and it supposedly vests absolute governmental power on the entire nation with the assistance of high-born deputies. This is far from reality, however, as the Sovereignty leans more towards an oligarchy of several subgroups who are rather independent and more often than not operate without much intervention from the monarchy. Chieftains and high-profile Vosyans are often initiated into a peerage so-called the''' Knighthood''' where they are allowed a formal platform to engage in domestic diplomacy, mainly for economic purposes. In the peerage exists levels of a dominance hierarchy and at the highest order is a position dubbed as Count which vests similar authority held by the monarchy. Due to mild political instability, the Vos regime has been controlled by a number of dynasties changing from one monarch to another. Peculiar to their tradition, the next monarch is often not the heir of the imperial family but instead, most likely, to be the leader of a lower, popular clan whose influence is second to the current emperor. Although such is not the case for the present Vosyan monarch who is the second member in his clan to be the emperor. Technology Well, I want to say one thing to the other Knights - I want you to listen to me, I'm going to say this again. I did not. Have. Any collusion. With the Exodite militants. I never told anybody it's a lie. Not a single time. Never. These allegations are false, and I need to go back to serve the Imperial Family. — Baron Sz'yme undergoing trial by the Sovereignty for suspicions of tampering with Vosyan spacefighters, going by the order of antagonistic ethnic groups. Vosyans utilize advanced pieces of technology that are comparable to what most space-faring civilizations possess. Their source of energy, however, is up for speculation as their vessels based on limited observation has not emitted any sort of by-products - excluding ion trails - from their propulsor engines, though electrical power is undeniably present. Electric pulses in Vosyan technology are transferred through conductive metals and liquids. Vosyan smithing uses an array of alloys with some use of synthetics in smaller equipment, and they come with distinctive dark hues in color. Nearly all Vosyan-made metals are mined from asteroid belts or collected from the neighboring gas planet where chromium hailstorms occur. Stars with high mineral compositions are also their targeted source of metal harvesting. It is believed that the Vosyans employ body implants as shown by their frequent manners of fixating their eyeline towards low angles which is usually followed by waving & flexing their hands in that focus. Such premise of bio-enhancing technology could be further supported by the fact Vosyans are able to reach other Vosyans without visibly using communication devices. Whether or not all classes of the Vosyan race are provided with these benefits is yet to be known. Category:All Category:Factions